As time passed, the exhibition of displaying time becomes a great of diversities. People try to know the present time through various ways. At the beginning, there were primitive sundials, sandglasses, then mechanical clocks, and now digital clocks or watches.
In FIG. 1, it is a perspective diagram showing the structure of the main body portion of a clock in the prior art. The main body portion of the clock in FIG. 1 comprises a timetable panel 12, at least one pointer 13 positioned above the timetable panel 12, and a time display housing 11 containing the timetable panel 12 and the pointer 13 wherein the pointer 13 contains at least one hour pointer 14, one minute pointer 15 or one second pointer 16. The length of the hour pointer 14 is shorter than that of the minute pointer 15, and the thickness of the second pointer 16 is thinner than that of the minute pointer 15 wherein the combinations of these pointers have various forms to show the time information.
In the early stage, the pointers can not be seen in the dark. However, with modifications made by people, the combinations of the pointers can be seen in the dark as the example represented in FIG. 2 which includes a perspective diagram and a dissection diagram showing the structure of the main body portion of a clock able to show time information in the dark in the prior art. The time display main body in FIG. 1 housing a timetable panel 12 and a pointer 13 positioned above the timetable panel 12. In the cooperation with the time display device structure in FIG. 1, adding florescent materials 21 into the pointer 13 to form a pointer 22 containing florescent materials 21. Furthermore, the pointer 22 contains an hour pointer 23, a minute pointer 24 and a second pointer 25 wherein the length of the hour pointer 23 is shorter than that of the minute pointer 24, and the thickness of the second pointer 25 is thinner than that of the hour pointer 23 and that of the minute pointer 24. With the florescent pointers 22, the time information can be seen in the dark. However, the time period of light emitting is only temporary and limited by the characteristics of florescent materials. After a while, the light emitted from the pointers vanishes and becomes one of the disadvantages of the clocks utilizing the florescent materials. Moreover, the annoying tick of clocks or watches is another disadvantage of clocks or watches with pointers.
It is an objective of the present invention utilizing at least one illuminant module projecting light beams on a timetable panel to show the present time to overcome the disadvantages of the examples in prior art including the light vanishment of florescent materials and the annoying sounds from the pointers of clocks.